


Pout

by ladyxdaydream



Series: In The Margins [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Humor, Kakashi is a drama queen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: ☆ »» prompt: One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: In The Margins [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517534
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	Pout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidbadgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/gifts).



Iruka heard Kakashi come in, his footfalls uncharacteristically loud—the first indication that he was moping. Coming from Kakashi, that was the equivalentto dragging his feet.

“Welcome home, Kakashi,” Iruka said, glancing up from the paper he was grading. It was the last one in his pile and belonged to Shikamaru. Iruka marked it with a passing grade, but only just. Shikamaru’s essays were all the same—correct, but way below the required word count.

Kakashi hadn’t deigned him with a reply, but that was fine. Iruka was pretty confident as to why Kakashi was behaving the way he was, and the reason had him holding back a laugh.

The fridge opened and closed in the kitchen, but when Kakashi sunk into the couch with a sigh, his hands were empty. 

Okay. This was a little ridiculous.

Iruka got up from the table and sat beside him.

“What is it?” Iruka asked, twirling his fingers in the silver hair at the nape of Kakashi’s neck. “Mission gone bad?”

Iruka knew that wasn’t true—Kakashi went cold and distant when a mission failed—right now, he was clearly seeking attention.

Kakashi shook his head, but didn’t speak. 

Iruka scooted a bit closer and examined his face. He could see it despite the cloth.

“Are you… are you pouting?” Iruka asked, a smile pulling at his lips. He couldn’t help it. 

“No.”

Iruka reached up and tugged down Kakashi’s mask.

“Liar.”

He kissed one corner of Kakashi’s pout, and then the other.

“Why are you pouting, hm?”

Kakashi remained silent, his brow furrowing down to match his mouth.

“Tell me,” Iruka coaxed, planting a kiss to Kakashi’s nose, knowing that’d soften him up.

Sure enough, Kakashi’s mouth twitched with an  _almost_ smile.

“You’re going to laugh at me.”

“No, I’m not,” Iruka said.  


Well, he wouldn’t laugh _ right now. _

Kakashi sighed, eyeing him warily, before finally folding.

“The new Icha Icha came out while I was gone. I completed the mission as quick as I could, but the Mist nin _really_ did not want to die,” Kakashi said, annoyed. “… I went to the bookstore before coming home and… it’s already sold out.”

Kakashi shrugged out of his vest and threw it on the coffee table with a little too much force.

Iruka was biting his cheek so hard, he thought it was going to bleed.

_Honestly_.

“I’m sorry,” Iruka said, placing a consoling hand on Kakashi’s thigh. “If I had known, I would have gotten it for you.”

“It’s fine”—Kakashi’s voice cracked, and Iruka’s body ached to laugh—“I only mentioned it once. I didn’t expect you to remember.”

“Well, I’m sure they’ll restock soon,” Iruka yawned, acting like he wasn’t aware of Kakashi’s broken heart. He leaned in to kiss his cheek.  


“I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late,” he said, though he knew Kakashi would. He always did.

* * *

Iruka was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Kakashi to find it.

Kakashi had a post-missions routine—he’d brew a pot of his favorite tea and drink it cup after cup on the balcony, staring up at the stars for hours on end.

Except this time he’d find the newest edition of Icha Icha beneath his tin of tea in the cabinet, tied with a red satin ribbon.

A few more minutes passed before it happened: a cup clacking against the counter, the sound of Kakashi  _running_ to their room, the door swinging open with a bang—Kakashi pounced onto the bed, and Iruka finally buckled with repressed laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This one became popular on tumblr lmao so I thought I’d post it up here for others to enjoy ♥️ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
